


Ashamed for Nothing

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bit of smut towards the end, Fluff not Fear, Len's bad life choices, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mick is turned on by a wet Len, Past Child Abuse, body issues, insecure len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Len’s not…he’s not ashamed of his body and the scars that litter his body.He’s not.He just, he just like’s to keep his body as covered from head to toe as he possibly can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Len’s not…he’s not ashamed of his body and the scars that litter his body.

 _He’s not._

He just, he just like’s to keep his body as covered from head to toe as he possibly can. He likes to avoid the numerous questions about what happened, who did that to him.

 _But_...

But he _hates_ looking down, hates to see the lasting marks Lewis has left behind on him. He hates to see the reminders that he chose to follow his monster of a father, then taking the risk on a better life.

 

( _The constant reminders that he wasn't strong enough._ )

 

So he avoids glancing down when he's in the shower or getting dressed. He does his best to treat any injury he sustains form his chosen career without assistance. He tries to make absolutely sure that no one gets a glimpse of what he lays beneath his many layers of clothing.

And it works for years, keeps everyone, including Lisa, at arm’s length. He keeps anyone from seeing him, with the occasional exception of a back-alley doctor who caught small patches when they were stitching up wounds, pulling bullets and shards from his body.

Works right up until he's almost thirty and is climbing out of the shower, having just wrapped a towel around his waist when the door to his room is thrown open and Mick is stomping in.

 

( _Len will yell later when he sees the doorknob is embedded into the wall when Mick slammed it open._ )

 

"Have you seen the," Mick starts off in his usual rumble before he trails off quietly as he takes in the sight of his partner. His eyes widen as he takes in the wet, nearly naked sight of his partner.

Len freezes, hand tightening on the towel as he hunches in on himself, head bowing and eyes locking onto the dirty carpet.

“Oh,” his shoulders drop, tongue poking out to lick at his bottom lip, eyes tracing a water droplet sliding down Len’s neck, stopping in the dip of the smaller man’s collarbone. “You’re, uh,” he brings his right hand up to rub at his jaw while his left curls into a tight fist at his side, arm tense as he forces his eyes up.

Mick’s lips down into a frown, as he takes in Len’s hunched shoulders and blank face. “Lenny?” He moves to take a step closer but stops when he sees the visible flinch from the smaller man.

“What?” Len snaps out, voice tight with emotion and his face still tilted downwards. 

“S’wrong, Lenny?” Mick shuffles closer, right hand reaching out before he pulled back when Len flinched again.

It takes a moment but eventually Len lifts his eyes and stares at Mick for a moment, "Why aren't you saying anything?" he keeps his voice quiet, guarded, as he unclenched his right hand and brought it up to wave at his chest. "Asking about this."

Mick blinked once, then twice before snorting. He cringed slightly as he watched Len hunch even further in on himself. Mick swallowed slightly, before squaring his shoulders an lifting his right hand up to cup Len's jaw, tilting his face towards him. "S'nothin' to talk 'bout," he rumbled, swiping his thumb along Len's lower lip.

"'Cept, why you bothered to shower." Mick let his eyes rake across Len's body, his lips stretching into a lecherous looking smile  as he finally caught Len's baby blues. "Cause, I gotta admit buddy," he let his voice drop into a deeper rumble and moved closer yet, "I'm likin' this look on you, all wet and tremblin', s'nice." He moved his right hand down, while lifting his left to gently grip at Len's slim, narrowed hips, slowly tightening his grip on them.

Len swallowed thickly, eyes widening at Mick's dismissal of his scars, mind not comprehending how his long time partner seem more interested in sex then repulsed by Len's body. "I, I don'," he paused to swallow once again, letting out a whelp when Mick suddenly lifted him up, his arms shoot out, wrapping around Mick's thick neck, while his long legs circled around the broader man's trim waist. "Mick," he gave a breathy whisper, as he stared down at his partner as the man carried him towards the bed before gently dropping him onto it.

"S'okay, Lenny," Mick rumbled, climbing on and pushing Len back, getting the man exactly where he wanted him, "S'okay, don't gotta think right now, just feel," he rumbled as he ducked his head and captured Len's dry lips with his own.

 

( _When he reflects later on, Len isn't the least bit surprised that Mick is the one to break down the wall he'd carefully crafted around himself for years, that Mick is the first person to fully see him for_ him _._ )

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
